


The Hope of the Village

by StarMaxwell



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaxwell/pseuds/StarMaxwell
Summary: Sometimes, The Hokage is called the hope of the village for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so I hope that you all enjoy it. :) I plan on writing more once I get my muse back. Also, this story is old...like 2008 old xD and it's also posted on Fanfiction.Net

Dis: I do not own Naruto, never did and never will. One-Shot.

The Hope of the Village

The birds were singing, the weather was nice and enjoyable, and by god he was going to enjoy it, after leaving a clone in the office to tackle the paperwork that seemed never-ending, Naruto smiled having successful avoided Anbu guard since he was able to take care of himself, so here he was sitting under the lone tree at the ninja academy.

The bell had just rung singling that recess had just started but Naruto was not paying attention until someone sat down on the swing and started sniffling, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Hey, why so glum? It's too nice a day to be sad."

The kid on the swing blinked then moved his head and soon saw a man laying up against the tree, the man was wearing a Jounin vest with black pants, sandals and a red and white robe that was open.

"Who-who are you?"

"Ah, No one important, so tell me why you're so sad…?"

"Kenji Sir."

"Kenji, that's a nice name, so why you're so sad?"

"Someone call me dead last, that I would never become a great ninja."

Naruto blinked then started to laugh a bit scaring Kenji slightly.

"What's so funny sir?"

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that I remember someone from when I was at the ninja academy who was dead last, heck he couldn't even create a single kage bushinn, but want to know something?"

"What sir?"

"He proved even though that he was dead last in school, anyone could achieve anything with the right spirit, and now he is one of the most respected ninjas's in the village."

"Really? Do you think that I could become like him?"

"Yes, as long as you put your mind and hear what you do, listen to your comrades and your teacher's in life; you can become great with practice."

Just then the bell rung singling that recess had ended.

"I have to go now but thank you! I'm going to prove that I'm not dead last and maybe one day even become Hokage!"

The kid then jumped off the swing and was just about to head inside when he heard Naruto say.

"I'll be looking for you when it comes that time comes Kenji."

Kenji then watch as Naruto stood and put on the all familiar red and white Hokage hat and walk away, the lunch Naruto planned at first with Iruka could wait.

As Kenji watched Naruto walk away he smiled, he got to talk with the Hokage, the hope of the village.

The End.


End file.
